An unexpected trip
by lucy-chan 1827
Summary: After the battle with Simon, Reborn decides to hold a Vongola style party for his victory did not expect that ten years bazooka went mad and sent to Tsuna in the past 150 years
1. Chapter 1

Initiation

* * *

It was a morning of blue sky where the birds sang a perfect day for anyone, but was not as prefect Tsuna Reborn said a party would Vongola style with all the guards after the fight with Simon in the backyard Tsuna.

All was well Gokudera was fighting with Lambo by taking his food to Tsuna, Yamamoto tried to calm them, Hibari (I accept mysteriously come) was starting a fight with Mukuro, Chrome was watching the fight Mukuro and Hibari was screaming END Ryohei supporting the sions to ensure Tsuna fights and had the eye to the situation and tried to calm the fighting

Everything is developing normally until ...

- "You stupid cow, as you dared to steal food from Judaime" Gokudera threw to the floor by Lambo mourn.

- "Foolish estupudera" Lambo sack the 10 year bazooka Gokudera yard to prevent another tragedy by making it crash into a tree.

Bazooka suddenly went crazy jumping from side to side momentarily stopping fights to avoid it but the poor Tsuna was not so lucky making tripped over a rock fall, at which point the bazooka on his way to the ward to dodge was beaten and then a red smoke (not the usual pink) came and disappeared.

- "Judaime / Tsuna" said Yamamoto and Gokudera shouted alarmed at not seeing his friend

- "Let him susedoi to Dme-Tsuna" Reborn said coming out from the back door.

- "Reborn-san Judaime bazooka was beaten by the stupid cow and an already spent more than 5 minutes" Gokudera explain very desperate to see his boss / friend did not return

- "I'm calling Gannin to see what happened to my Dame Student" transformed a lion in a phone call Gannin.

XXXXXXX

In a place in Italy in the past 150 years in an elegant table about 7 people ate their meals peacefully suddenly a red smoke around the table like an explosion all 7 people cautioned

- "where I am ..." a shrill you like to hear a girl

Everyone was surprised when they saw a boy with brown hair and chocolate eyes with a special flair that proved innocence.

Tsuna's eyes widened at the sight of the 7 people in front of him and he really knew them perfectly

- "HIEEEEEEE!"Tsuna cry because he was attacked with bullets.

FIN-first chapter

* * *

**author's notes**

**Lucy-chan 1827**

**Do not be so cruel I promise to improve**

**Keep in mind that it is my first FINC**


	2. Chapter 2

-"HIEEEEEEEEE!" Tsuna cry because he was attacked with bullets.

- "An intruder "I shout a man with the reddish hair

Tsuna thankfully could avoid the bullets thanks to Reborn's training but also it was attacked by handcuffs could avoid one but, one of the wives I catch his feet when down from the table

"Sufficient" shout a man with blond hair and all they stopped

- "Take off the handcuffs Alaude" said the one with blonde hair Alaude obeyed without first send a warning glance

- "Giotto, if a spy" claimed reddish hair

"G Look at it I do not think that is a spy," he said calmly Giotto

Giotto approached Tsuna - "all right" he asked Giotto looking at those brown eyes showing that he was scared

- "There can be" Tsuna said, "Japanese?" He said with surprise, Giotto and Tsuna all saw with amazement at the resemblance to Giotto

- "Why do not you tell me I thought we were friends" you claim G

- "But you're saying G" asked Giotto

- "I'm talking about your son never told me"

- "Son? "Giotto said confused

" Fufufufu I didn't think Primo Rivera was a rogue," said Demon

- "By conceiving a child out of wedlock I'm going to arrest" said Alaude showing handcuffs

- "Wait a minute" cry Giotto "Do you think he is my son? "The 6 people gave a slight settlement of the head

- "By God I have not dated a woman in years," said Giotto "I've known you G for years and even think of that" everything was silent and looked at Tsuna that his eyes were wide open in surprise

Giotto deep breath and calm down "Who are you?" asked calmly Tsuna

- "I am ... Sawada Tsunayoshi" said nervously

- "You're not really here where are you?" Asari normally ask

- "I'm from Japan"

- "And how did you get here?" I ask knowing that Giotto is far from Japan

- "... I do not know ... how I got here," said Tsuna * Lambo if I find a way back you confiscate that silly bazooka * scream in your mind

- "Do not know how you got here" shout G frustrated by the response of Tsuna "Surely he's lying" I aim with a gun "now tell the truth"

"Not me ... I am not lying G-san" Tsuna said scared

- "Ma ma G, I know there's an explanation just calm down" try to reason Asari

- "Seriously you have no idea how you got here," said Asari

- "Well I. .. I" everybody began to listen to what he said Tsuna * No remedy I have to tell the truth * said in his mind and take a deep breath "... I'm from the future"

All was silenced and...

- "WHAT" they all said in unison.

-In the future

- " Gannin already you know where this Dame-Tsuna " I demand Reborn

- "Reborn-san still I have not managed to know where Judaime is " Gannin Said sadly

- "I Will Have to communicate with Irie and with Spanner they will know better where there is Dame-Tsuna and the way of returning it" it say Reborn marking a number the

XXXXXXX

In the backyard of Tsuna

- "Everything is a fault of the stupid cow "shout frustrated Gokudera

- "Ma ma that did not do it with bad intentions "Yamamoto said

- "kufufufufu remembers that also it is your fault for stamping on the bazooka against the tree "he said sarcastically to bother Gokudera

- "The head of pineapple has EXTREMELY the reason "before this comment tic went out for Mukuro in the eye

Hibari was marrying of being surrounded with herbivores and was going to strike all

- " Ma ma calm down better we are going to ask the child if already they know where this Tsuna " Yamamoto suggested before the tense environment and they all were where there was Reborn (curiously I protest nobody - it is rare not?)

In the room where was Reborn empty there was only the bazooka and a computer

- "¿Dónde está Dame-Tsuna quiero un caramelo" protesta Lambo

- "And who do you think the fault that is not here Judaime stupid cow" he said angrily Gokudera and kicking Lambo

- "Estupidera Lambo-san is not stupid" began to mourn and took the bazooka that was within their reach

- "Do not do stupid" Gokudera cry but it was too late Bazooka began hitting everyone in the room and the same red smoke appeared

- "This is not good" Giannin said who then entered the room "I tell Reborn-san"

end of the second chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Unannounced visits

* * *

- "WHAT" they all said in unison.

All had their eyes open in surprise (Demon and Alaude slightly open)

"Fu ... Future?" Achievement that Giotto out of shock Tsuna nodded slightly

- "This must be a joke" G shout clearly irritated and surprised

- "Ma ma G" Asari said then turned to Tsuna "You can prove you are the future"

- "G ... good" Tsuna said * Think fast I have to say something that will convince them to come in the future, AH I can tell you that * Tsuna said in his mind "Vongola emerged as a vigilante group under the influence of Simon Cortázar" said Tsuna looking down

All eyes opened in surprise "Okay ...I believe you" said Giotto

"As you can trust the" G said the response from your friend

- "But G you know nobody knows what Vongola started as vigilant let alone Simon and also ... my intuition tells me not lying" defended Giotto to Tsuna

- "you, and your intuition," he said grudgingly G

- "How many years are we talking about" ask Asari to see the tense atmosphere that was forming

"I ... I come from 150 years in the future," said shyly Tsuna

- "Oh ... that's amazing Tsunayoshi-kun" Asari said "Tsuna ... could call me Tsuna if you like"

- "Okay Tsuna" Asari said with a smile

- "But if you come in the future ... how do you know who we are and the beginnings of Vongola?" Asked Giotto

- "Well ... I ..."

BANG

He was interrupted by an explosion

* * *

In the future

"Sorry Reborn-san" said Gainnin

"No excuses like you went and left the bazooka single" Reborn said angrily

DING-DONG

Reborn was to open the door

- "A past time Irie, Spanner" Reborn said people who were at the door

- "Good afternoon Reborn-sama" was the greeting of Irie

- "Hello" said Spanner

- "Surely you know because I communicate with you two"

- "Yes" said the two

- "Then they can figure out where this Dame-Tsuna and his guardians stupids"

- "clear Reborn-sama" said Irie

- "Well then start working" command Reborn. The two nodded

* * *

In the past

- "What was that" cry G

- "Seems to have come from the basement," said Alaude

- "Talbot was doing an experiment" cry Giotto

- "Let's see what happened" suggested Asari and all were in the basement

They entered the basement that was full of smoke, "What happened here?" shout Giotto

- "I was trying an experiment ..." said the smoke coming out Tablot was interrupted by a shout

- "Everything is your fault stupid cow" shouts a voice

- "Ma ma" said another voice

All of the first generation was on guard * Can not be, might not be here …* Tsuna said in his mind but was cut by a shout

-"JUUUUUUUDAAAAAAAAIIMEEEEEEEEE"

- "I'm so sorry you could not protect Judaime" he said as he beat his head in apology

-"Tsuna"

- "SAWADA are alright"

-"Hn"

- "Boss What relief"

- "Kufufufu Sawada Tsunayoshi Are definitely a magnet for trouble"

- "Guys ..." Tsuna said

"Tsuna ... you know who these people?" Intervened Giotto gained the attention of all present

All was silent both generations looked with great surprise, Mukuro and Hibari suddenly drew their guns to attack the Demon (you should know why)

- "M-Mukuro, Hibari-san enough" shout Tsuna to see the intentions of their guardians, they stopped when subject sleeves "Calm down guys" trying to calm

- "Something wrong" asked Giotto

- "No ... nothing happens," Tsuna said nervously

- "They are your friends"

- "Yes"

Then they went to the dining room

- "A Purpose Tsuna why the guy call Juudaime" question Asari

"For he is the tenth" replied rudely Gokudera

- "Tenth because" query G

- "Kufufufu because it is the Tenth ..." Mukuro He paused for suspense "Vongola"

* * *

End of the third chapter

**author's notes**

**Soon I will upload new stories**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: Sorry for the delay but I had to study for some tests**

Presentations

* * *

"Kufufufu because it is the Tenth ..." Mukuro He paused for suspense "Vongola"

Silence

Silence deathly

All the first generation was left as if he had thrown a bucket of cold water, with eyes wide and open mouth (except Alaude it is very proud, as to be with your mouth open like an idiot).

"You said ... Tenth … Vo ...Vongola" stutters Giotto

Everyone was looking at Tsuna, nodded his with the head all had a face is this the tenth Vongola?

"This boy ... is the Vongola Tenth" G taunted

"Nufufufu He is right I can not believe that is the Tenth Vongola"

"Hn" agrees Alaude

"It is true this guy does not seem EXTREMELY strong"

"Nm…. could not survive in the world of the Mafia," said Asari

This sparked to Gokudera

"Do not you dare insult Judaime" Gokudera very angry shout

"Ma ma Gokudera calm down," said Yamamoto but not with his usual smile, he was with his brow slightly furrowed, because they are slighting Tsuna

"SAWADA is EXTREMELY strong"

"By belittling to Sawada Tsunayoshi I'll bite to death"

"Nobody insults to Dame-Tsuna except Lambo-san"

"Do not insult Boss"

"Kufufu should not judge people by their appearance"

"Shut up, I can not believe this is the Tenth Vongola "shouts G

"How dare you Pinky"

"My hair is not pink is red"

All tenth generation was arguing with the first generation

Until... they tired to discuss and they decided to act

Hibari sack your tonfas, Mukuro and Chrome their tridents, Yamamoto his sword, Gokudera their dynamite and Lambo pulled out some grenades, to the action of the tenth generation, the first generation went on the defensive

Those of the tenth generation were about to attack the first generation, when a voice it heard all over the place

"Enough" shouted Giotto and Tsuna

"But Judaime / Giotto he started" shouted Gokudera and G

"Calm down G" cry Giotto

"Calm down please, we must not cause damage in the past" Tsuna tried to reason with its guardians. But it was almost impossible to control Hibari, Mukuro and Gokudera (Not surprisingly).

Well... all were calmer (if as well it could be said). Giotto was preparing to speak but was interrupted by Asari

"Giotto looks at the ring having Tsuna, says Vongola Family but…" said Asari

"But it has a different form" finished Lampo (had to participate)

All turned their view Tsuna ring, were surprised, Giotto I can not stand put face of idiot every time he spoke the tenth generation and took air before speaking

"You better talk in the room, you agree Tsuna" he said trying to sound as calm as possible

"Okay ..." are spin to see their guardians, apparently they agreed with the proposal.

In the room

All were sitting face to face except for Hibari and Alaude that stood behind the rest, the atmosphere was tense until Giotto was decided to break the silence.

"Well because we do not begin to us present "He paused, "I am Vongola Primo" and then gave a sign its guards so that is submit

But were interrupted

"It will not be necessary; we know Who are you guys" interrupted Gokudera

"Gokudera-kun" protest Tsuna

"You ..." G would explode, but was stopped by Giotto

"Quiet G"

Giotto gave a deep sigh was difficult to deal with them "then... can presented"

"Yes" said Tsuna and then looked at their guardians

"If Judaime is in accordance ... Gokudera Hayato guardian of the storm, right hand of Judaime"

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi rain guardian, nice to meet you" put his arm around Tsuna "and right hand of Tsuna"

"Cursed..." said Gokudera but was interrupted by Tsuna

"Calm down Gokudera-kun ... please," begged Tsuna "Okay Juudaime"

"Sempai can continue," decided to intervene Yamamoto

"I am Ryohei Sasagawa, the guardian extreme of the sun" cry Ryohei and made the everyone present to clog ears

(Whatever is encased in ** are the thoughts of all the first generation)

*very noisy*

"I'm Rokudo Mukuro and she's Chrome Dokuro, suppose that we are guardians of the Mist" then I look at Demon "if they approach it, will repent"

*who thinks that we are*

"I'm Lambo-sama, guardian of the ray and now give me a candy"

*ill-mannered *

"Hn… Hibari Kyoya cloud" will not admit that it is the guardian of Tsuna

"I am Sawada Tsunayoshi ..." - I have no other option - Tsuna he thought "...Tenth Vongola"

"You are the tenth generation Vongola" everyone nodded except Mukuro and Hibari "I understand" said Giotto but inside I was desperately trying to understand the situation

"Giotto but ..." said G but was interrupted by Giotto.

"whether they are the future generation Vongola ... Why your ring is different ?" asked

"hnm ... well ... for certain reasons had to to change them to adapt to us" Tsuna replied nervously

"circumstances? ... What kind of circumstances" wondering Asari

"Unh…." did not know how to answer that *think fast, think fast*was repeated in his mind

But before he could respond Gokudera intervened "it was because we fight with a rival family"

"That family," said Giotto

None answer

Giotto at see the reaction of the tenth generation knew he would not wanted talk about it "because we do not let that this for later" intervened Giotto "Must be tired, I will accompany a rooms to let them stay" all agreed

G was about to protest but they were gone

"Well here is where will stay ... if you need help do not hesitate tell me" Giotto said to Tsuna

"Yes"

"Then I withdraw" then she left leaving to the tenth generation in front of their rooms

Tsuna went straight to his room of course I followed all their guardians, He lay on the bed face down "like we will return"

"Judaime ..." Gokudera could not finish the sentence because it was interrupted

"Dame-Tsuna always so pessimistic"

Tsuna was shocked "R-Reborn"

End of the fourth chapter

* * *

**N/A: I hope you read today I have 2 new stories**


End file.
